Romper su ropa
by PKMarie09
Summary: One-shot. Un discoteca, un sentimiento de incomodidad, una mirada, una noche que comenzaba a pintar aburrida, termino siendo perfecta.


El ambiente estaba en su punto como dirían, la música estaba invitándote a la pista, las bebidas estaban bien mezcladas, las personas por todos lados bailaban y hablaban, bueno, gritaban, el volumen de la música no daba opción, mi primo, mi hermana y mi amigo estábamos en estos momentos tratando de conversar sobre el ambiente del lugar, todos emocionados, aun cuando solo mi primo es rumbero con todas las letras, todo está perfecto para pasar una noche maravillosa, yo, una persona que le gustan la fiestas, beber, disfrutar, esto es lo que me gusta, entonces no entiendo porque siento como si faltara algo, porque una noche que pinta a todas luces perfecta no parece serlo.

Edward, mi amigo, está a mi lado abrazándome, como siempre, nuestro relación ha sido siempre complicada, una amistad con miras a algo más, pero no podrá ser, su brazo es la sutil forma de decir que no busque conquista hoy, al menos con el aquí, sutil forma de decir que alejara cualquiera que quiera separarme de él, solo le sonrió, porque no puedo hacer nada por ello, aun cuando sienta que su brazo no debería estar allí justo hoy, no pienso quitarlo, herir sus sentimientos no es algo que quiera volver hacer, al menos no de ese modo.

Dejo viajar mi mirada por el lugar, intentando pensar y encontrar el porqué de este sentimiento, el lugar está lleno, la discoteca es un circulo de dos pisos, la pista en el centro, en el piso de abajo, pegadas a las paredes hay mesas, en la parte este está la barra, al norte las escaleras para subir al primer piso donde hay más mesas y zona VIP, al llegar temprano encontramos una buena mesa cerca de la pista, parejas besándose o comiéndose mejor dicho ,por aquí, chicos intentando meter mano por allá, todo digno del ambiente, y yo sigo sin poder sacar o entender este sentimiento de incomodidad, de que algo falta, tampoco me deja olvidarlo, me gustaría al menos salir a fumarme un cigarro y aclarar mi mente, pero mis compañeros ni fuman, ni saben que fumo, ni me dejarían fumar sin matarme.

Suspiro y sigo inspeccionando el lugar cuando algo llama mi atención, cerca de la barra, una chica, conversando normalmente con un chico, su ropa, por lo que te dejan ver la luces, no parece muy de discoteca, jeans y una franela deportiva, unas botas, yo no es que ande muy diferente, mi jeans forman parte de mí, de mis piernas, su cuerpo, se nota que practica algún deporte, bien formado, su cara iluminada por una luz roja, es hermosa, cabello rubio recogido en una cola, mi mirada no puede apartarse de ella, no sé porque, sus gestos, el movimiento de sus manos, de su cuerpo, la forma en que intenta explicarle un punto a su compañero, el movimiento de sus labios, o sus labios en sí, toda ella, simplemente no puedo apartar la mirada, y debería hacerlo, es posiblemente grosero de mi parte mirarla tan fijamente.

Estaba por desviar la mirada cuando ella me miro, de entre la multitud me miro directamente a mí, como si supiera que la estuviera mirando, cosa que es cierta, su rostro denota quizás la misma expresión mía, interés, y eso me hace sonreír, sus ojos me llaman, sin necesidad de palabra, necesito encontrar una excusa para acercarme a ella, de cualquier modo, aún seguimos mirándonos y su compañero esta por mirarme también al ver que no le prestan atención, me giro hacia mi grupo, pensando una manera de acercarme, no tengo idea de lo que han estado hablando y no me interesa, miro a mi primo Jasper y la excusa está clara

-Primoo, vamos a bailar- le grito por encima de la música, su reacción es la esperada

-Vamos- me grita y camina hacia mi dirección

Me suelto del abrazo de Edward sin mirarlo, conduzco a mi primo al lado de la pista que está más cerca de la chica, comenzamos a bailar a ritmo de la música, y yo tengo una visión más cercana de la chica, me mira, su rostro no denota nada, pero su mirada es clara, también le he gustado, le sostengo la mirada todo el tiempo posible, el primo me está hablando y no logro captar lo que dice, acerco más la oreja, lo que me obliga apartar mi mirada,

-el ambiente esta genial, hasta Jane, esta animada, ni hablar de su amiguito

-la noche esta perfecta primo, hay que disfrutarla – cuando termino de decirlo levanto la mirada para buscar a la chica, y me sorprendo al verla bailando con su compañero, a mi lado, tan cerca que podría escuchar lo que le digo al primo

Mis propias palabras están haciendo eco en mi mente, _disfrutarla_, disfrutar la noche es lo que pienso hacer, pero con cierta chica que me está llamando con la mirada, el sentimiento de incomodidad desapareció hacer rato, y quizás ya tenga el motivo

-primoo, voy al baño –le grito y le señalo el baño, el asiente.

Me dirijo hacia el baño, una zona bastante oscura, con la esperanza de que la chica me haya seguido, y antes de llegar a la fila, siento que me toman por el brazo y me llevan en dirección a la puerta de atrás, estaba por forcejear cuando miro de quien se trata, mi chica rubia.

Su rostro no es muy expresivo, pero ella sabe cómo llevar el mensaje, la sigo sin resistencia, sin decir palabra alguna, es quizás lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida, pero yo misma si hubiera sido más atrevida lo hubiera hecho, su mano, en mi brazo transmite una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, salimos de la discoteca y me guía hasta un callejón a unas cuantas calles, esta oscura y las luces de la calle no se reflejan mucho allí, un olor típico de callejón de una ciudad, pero no importa, lo importante es, la temperatura comenzó a subir.

Soy yo quien la agarra por el brazo ahora, forzándola a mirarnos a los ojos, o intentarlo, su mano lentamente recorre mi brazo, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo y alojándose todas en mi vientre, sigue su recorrido hasta tomarme por la cintura, en este punto comienzo a olvidar porque quería hacer algo en primer lugar, mi mente se nubla y solo quiero que siga con sus recorridos, y más.

Me atrae más hacia ella, y soy yo quien busca sus labios, porque el sentir su cuerpo junto al mío son más y más descargas que me fuerzan ahogar un gemido en sus labios, sus labios, son más suaves de lo que imaginaba, el beso comenzó lento, pero a cada segundo, es más la necesidad, deseo, explota todo dentro, y solo puedo pensar en seguir besándola, tener tanto de ella como pueda, mis manos están en su cuello, y la atraigo más a mí, profundizando el beso, nuestras lenguas comienzan una guerra que ninguna parece dispuesta a perder, con cada movimiento, con cada baila, el deseo crece, necesito más, sus manos recorren mi espalda, mi cintura, hasta llegar a mis nalgas, las aprieta con fuerza, y ahogo otro gemido en sus labios.

Sin ganas de querer quedarme atrás, bajo una de mis manos, la dejo correr suavemente por su cuello, hasta llegar a mi objetivo, su pechos, pequeños, pero tan provocativos, comienzo a masajear con fuerza, con ganas, con deseos, y ahora es ella quien ahoga un gemido en mi boca, nuestros labios no parecen dispuestos a separarse y yo no tampoco deseo hacerlo, su manos presionan aún más mis nalgas, con mucha mucha fuerza, y es más electricidad directa a mi vientre.

La ropa comienza a estorbar, deseo arrancarla con fuerza, pero mi mente parece tener un momento de lucidez, no podemos hacerlo en este callejón, si seguimos así, no abra más momentos de lucidez, hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y termino el beso, mi respiración es superficial, mi pecho sube y baja con rapidez, al igual que el de ella, pido un segundo para normalizar mi corazón y encontrar mi voz, la miro a los ojos

-si sigo, terminare rompiendo tu ropa, y no creo que este callejo sea un lugar lindo para quedarte sin ella - sonrió, porque esto es completamente anormal en mí, generalmente soy tímida y callada, solo con mi grupo bromeo fuerte, pero con esta chica de cabellos rubios, siento que la conozco de siempre, que estamos conectadas en lo que deseamos, ella también me sonríe

-me alegra que tengas fuerza de voluntad, yo no hubiera parada – me rio, una risa totalmente sincera porque aun sin conocer su nombre, y con toda esta extraña situación, siento que estas cosas son naturales,

-soy Isabella –le digo

-Rosalie –me da su mano, la tomo, la sonrisas sarcásticas juegan en nuestros labios, es tan fácil, tan natural todo en ella y en nuestra extraña situación, nos miramos y se nota que esto no ha acabado, aun quiero más, mucho más de ella, y ella de mi –te invito a mi casa, queda cerca

-mi grupo posiblemente me mate si no les aviso, pero espero que un mensaje les baste- le sonrió y me guía calle arriba, su piel tan suave, me hace desear que lleguemos rápido y pueda por fin, romper su ropa…

**_Mil disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y redacción, mi objetivo al escribir es mejorar las mismas, "la práctica hace al maestro"… Siempre abierta a críticas constructivas… _**

**_Bea potter-swan: mil gracias por el consejo, la verdad se me había olvidado corregirlo cuando lo subí, fue un momento de "Muchas cosas escritas en mi computadora, o haces algo con ellas, o haces algo con ellas" y antes de que se fuera mi repentino valor, lo subí x_x. Agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de leerlo y dejarme un Review, espero que se vea un poco mejor ahora… El resto queda a tu imaginación ;) xD _**


End file.
